In these years, studies on light-emitting devices are becoming active, which light-emitting devices each (i) use, as an excitation light source, a semiconductor light-emitting element such as a light-emitting diode (LED) or a laser diode (LD) and (ii) use, as illumination light, fluorescent light that a light-emitting section containing a phosphor generates upon irradiation with excitation light emitted from the excitation light source.
An example of such light-emitting devices is lighting equipment for vehicle, which is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. This lighting equipment for vehicle uses an LED module or an LD module as an excitation light source, and generates white light by irradiating, with excitation light, a phosphor in the form of a small dot approximately 0.5 mm or less in diameter.